Image manipulation programs are used to enhance or modify digital image content. For example, an image manipulation program can increase the resolution of digital image content, decrease a level of noise present in the digital image content, and/or decrease an amount of blurring of the digital image content.
Prior solutions for image enhancement may involve deficiencies. For example, image enhancement operations may involve up-sampling a digital image to increase the resolution of the digital image. Up-sampling the digital image may blur or otherwise remove high-frequency content. High-frequency content can include image content having a greater variety of detail, such as a picture of a multi-colored building having a variety of differently shaped windows, doors, and other structures. Removing high-frequency content may negatively impact the aesthetic quality of the digital image.
It is therefore desirable to improve operations used for image enhancement operations.